The Adventures of Super Prussia
by Shiny eve
Summary: When Prussia is saved by America he decides he wants to be an awesome hero too. So then THE AWESOME SUPER PRUSSIA was born. But Prussia thinks he is helping other countries but really he is making life hell for them. Read to find out what happens xD.
1. Adventure one: where are my pants

This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it

* * *

The Awesomeness (Prussia requested I call him that) is walking down the street when a car goes outta control and is about ready to hit him when a hero (America) comes out and saves him. Prussia...er...I mean The awesomeness decided he wanted to be a hero too. After watching a bunch of America's super hero cartoons he decided he would be called THE AWESOME SUPER PRUSSIA. He got a cape and everything and vowed to protected the world from evil.

* * *

"kesesesesese look at that evil Austria I bet he is up to a whole lot of evil I wonder what I can do to save the day and the world from his evilness" Prussia says to himself. "The awesome super Prussia has a brilliant idea" he says.

"Hey Prussia what the hell are you doing spying on me from that bush?" Austria says taking a break from playing the piano only to notice that Prussia was watching him.

"MY SEXYNESS MAKES ME INVISIBLE" Prussia yells and runs off (like a boss may I add) leaving Austria very confused.

* * *

The next morning Austria wakes up and notices all his pants are gone even the ones he was wearing. (no sorry but Prussia didn't invade his vital regions this time) Austria tries to pull down his shirt to cover his underwear but that doesn't help.

"PRUSSIA OR FRANCE COME OUT AND GIVE ME BACK ALL MY PANTS I SWEAR WHEN I FIND WHO DID THIS I AM GONNA..." Austria is interrupted by Prussia breaking down the door with a camera and he starts taking a whole shit load of pictures.

"KESESSESESESESESESE THOSE AUSTRIAN THIGHS ARE GOING UP ALL OVER THE INTERNET AND YOU REPUTATION AS AN EVIL VILIAN WILL BE RUINED." Prussia yells.

"WHAT!?" Austria yells.

"KESESESESESESEE THE AWESOME SUPER PRUSSIA HAS HIS FIRST VICTOR..." before Prussia could finish his sentence he is knocked out with a frying pan by Hungary. (she was so pissed she looked like a demon).

"Austria I found your pants out side and I will take this idiot out of your house." She says.

"..." Austria says looking at Prussia.

* * *

Later Prussia is writing in his awesome diary:

kesesesesese who cares if I failed my mission this time I won't give up on being a super hero I am too awesome to give up. I will rid the world of evil. Tomorrow I am going to give that biatch Hungary the revenge she deserves. until next time awesome diary ~kesesese THE AWESOME SUPER PRUSSIA~

* * *

That is it for chapter 1 find out what revenge he has for Hungary next chapter XD.


	2. Adventure 2 : The angry German

I really liked how the first chapter turned out :) I had a lot of fun writing both chapters. THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE AWESOME. (according to Prussia) .

* * *

Le recap: America saved Prussia, so Prussia decided he wanted to be a super hero and rid the world of evil and un-awesomeness . Prussia goes and bothers Austria (as you read in the last chapter) and Hungary(the real hero) comes in and beats up Prussia with his frying pan(like a boss) Prussia gets angry and plots revenge on her and so here we are.

* * *

"THAT DAMN HUNGARY EVIL WITCH SHE POLLUTES THE WORLD WITH HER UNAWESOMENESS I SHALL TAKE HER OUT IF MY NAME ISN'T..." Prussia is interrupted in his moment of "awesome" rage.

"SHUT UP PRUSSIA IT IS 3 IN THE MORNING SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP" Germany yells. (I bet your shocked Germany likes to sleep in that late XD)

"BUT MY AWESOMENESS CAN'T WAIT!" He says.

"I WILL BEAT YOU UP WITH HERR STICK AGAIN" Germany yells. (who else wants to see that)

"GAH ANYTHING BUT THAT MY AWESOMENESS CAN WAIT I WILL GO BACK TO BED SEE I AM IN BED NOW" Prussia says scared to death. (awe I wanted to see he get beat up by Germany T^T)

~the next "awesome"morning~

"hehehe I have an awesome plan for revenge on that un-awesome Hungary" Prussia says. "I will put a ton of frying pans in the door way and when she opens the door they will all fall on her head kesesesesesese I am an awesome genius" Prussia says. (btw the door way is the entrance into Germany's house he plans for Hungary to visit Austria (this is when Austria is living at Germanys) but I have a bad feeling about this plan). "kesesesesese now I just have to wait behind this bush and wait for Hungary to come. (not a well thought out plan huh? XD)

Hours later Prussia has fallen asleep and Germany is walking into his house (the booby-trapped one =.=). A loud crash of frying pans wakes up Prussia.

"OH GOD DID I MISS HUGARY GETTING KNOCKED OUT BY FRYING PANS." Prussia jumps up to see an angry German with herr stick.

"GAH IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THOSE FRYING PANS TO HIT YOU PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE BROTHER" Prussia says panicked.

As you can imagine Germany beat up Prussia with herr stick we had to cut that scene out of the chapter cause it got to violent.

* * *

later that night Prussia is writing in his "awesome" diary:

SO MY PLAN FAILED AND GERMANY BEAT ME UP WELL THAT MEANS THAT I AM MORE ANGRIER AT THAT SHE-DEVIL SO MY AWESOME REVENGE WILL BE 10 TIMES MORE AWESOME KESESESESESESESESE.

* * *

I feel bad I made Prussia get beat up 2 chapters in a row XD. Thanks for reading my beautiful peoples.


	3. Adventure 3: DON'T FEED ME THAT GAH

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I just haven't had the chance to get online. But I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Le Recap: While Prussia was plotting his revenge for Hungary he failed miserably and got his ass kicked by Germany. He is now more angry at Hungary. But he decided to take a break from plotting his revenge and rid the world of other un-awesomeness. Word gets around that Prussia is trying to "help" other countries and France asks Prussia for help.

* * *

"So Prussia do you think you can destroy England's magic books for me, he has been casting really mean spells on me" France says.

"THAT IS SO UN-AWESOME I' LL DO IT" Prussia says.

So Prussia sneaks into England's house. Sadly England is home so Prussia has to be as quiet as possible. England is in the kitchen trying to cook his dinner. (and damn it looks nasty all burnt up and shit.)

"EWW that looks so nasty...that will be my next job to rid the world of un-awesomeness." Prussia says to himself (now that world do the world good) (authors note: sorry if that offended any British people)

"so where are those damn magic books" Prussia says digging through England's magic books."

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT MY MAGIC BOOKS" A very familiar voice says.

"HOLY SHIT HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE" Prussia screams as he sees England behind him with a plate of burnt scones.

"Well since you don't like my cooking I will just have to make you eat it" England says evilly then he chants some weird spell that ties up Prussia.

"GAH please don't make me eat that it was France's idea for me to come here he forced me" He says almost crying. (wow you know it is bad if the awesomeness is crying)

"SO IT WAS THAT ASS-HAT'S IDEA FOR YOU TO STEAL MY THINGS" Then England chants some other weird spell and France appears right next to Prussia tied up.

"AH WHY I AM HERE AND ENGLAND IS HERE...umm long time no see" France says.

"SHUT UP" England says Then he makes France and Prussia eat the burnt scones. (le narrator is now covering her eyes in horror)

* * *

later that night Prussia is writing in his "awesome" diary

DAMMIT THAT ENGLAND MADE ME EAT THAT CRAP. I would beat up France but England shoved more of his food in his face I think that was punishment enough. I will now plot my revenge on England. KESESESESESE.

* * *

ok next chapter I am gonna have Prussia and France get there revenge on England XD. I already know what I am gonna do. *insert evil laugh*


	4. Adventure 4: Don't mess with my burgers

:3 I am really evil aren't I XD

* * *

Le recap: France sent Prussia out on this mission to destroy all of England's black magic books but the plan failed miserably and ended with Prussia and France getting burnt scones shoved down their throats (barf at the thought of that). So Prussia and France came up with this very awesome and evil plan to get back at England. (for once I approve of this plan mwhahahahahhahahaha ._.)

* * *

"So does the plan sound good?" France asks Prussia.

"THAT PLAN SOUNDS AWESOME" Prussia yells.

"That dumb Brit won't know what hit him" France says very evilly.

* * *

The next morning England gets up and checks his mail and finds a letter from "America"(hint hint). He opens the letter and it says:

HEY IGGEH!

DUDE I AM LIKE ON A REALLY STRICK DIET AND I NEED YOU TO DESTROY ALL MY COUNTRIES HAMBURGERS SO I LIKE DON'T BREAK MY DIET PLEASE DUDE I NEED YO HELP.

FROM YO DUDE AMERICA.

England facepalms mentally at the letter because of all the grammar and spelling mistakes. Oh well if fat ass wants me to destroy all his hamburgers I guess I will. Then England chants some weird ass spell which makes all of America's hamburgers disappear. (oh shit Iggy your dead XD)

* * *

About an hour later England gets a phone call from America.

"DUDE I NEED YOUR HELP I AM MENTALLY BREAKING DOWN ALL THE HAMBURGERS IN MY COUNTRY ARE GONE PLEASE HELP ME FIND THEM" America says practically in tears.

"Well fat ass you told me to destroy all of your hamburgers so I did." England says.

"..." America hangs up the phone. He makes the scariest face ever even more scarier than Russia's many scary faces.

"TONY, GET THE GUNS" America yells at his alien.

* * *

Some time later...

England is enjoying his tea time when all of a sudden his door is kicked down.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" He yells. There stands America with the biggest weapons in America.

"NEVER MESS WITH AN AMERICAN AND HIS HAMBUGERS" America says.

~This scene gets so violent I had to cut it out of the story(or I was just to lazy to write it) But basically America kicked England's ass.

* * *

The next day Prussia and France go visit England at the hospital where England lies in a full body cast.(insert evil laugh).

"Well you got beat up by hamburger boy" France says trying to hold back his evil laughter.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG" England yells.

"KESESESESESE I AM TAKING PICTURES TO REMEBER THIS EVENT" Prussia says taking a shit load of pictures.

"I HOPE YOU TOO GO TO BLOODY HELL" England screams.

"Well I guessed you learned your lesson about using black magic." France says as he and Prussia are leaving.

"YOU SET ME UP DIDN'T YOU" He says.

France and Prussia just laugh very evilly XD.

* * *

Later Prussia is writing in his "awesome" diary.

KESESEESESE THAT ENGLAND HE GOT MESSED UP BIG TIME. THE AWESOMENESS FINALLY HAS A VICTORY.

EVERYONE WHO IS NOT AWESOME BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE THE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS COMING TO KICK YOUR ASS.

* * *

Poor Iggy. I can be so evil sometimes :3. Prussia finally has a victory does that mean it is the end of the world. (probably not).


	5. Adventure 5: Failed impressions

*Yawns* why the hell did I stay up so late to write this. well I couldn't sleep and the idea just hit me when I was trying to sleep XD

* * *

Le recap: Shockingly Prussia finally had a victory. Now le awesomeness thinks he is the greatest thing in the world =.= and finally comes up with another plan to get revenge on Hungary. Oh god...

* * *

Prussia is hanging out with his best friends Spain (dat ass XD) and France.

"So then Austria was all like give me back my pants" Prussia says trying to imitate Austria's voice.

"MI AMIGO that sounds just like the real Austria" Spain says laughing.

"WHAT? REALLY?" Prussia says.

"Yeah it does" France says .

A devilish smirk grows across the Prussian's face. "I think I know how I will get back at Hungary" He says evilly laughing. (oh god the narrator is going to start facedesking right now.)

* * *

~le timeskip of death jk about the death part.~

Prussia's plan was to hide behind a wall and do his Austria impression. He was going to pretend he was Austria and says he loves Hungary. He knows that Hungary likes Austria because he read her diary. Prussia was planning to get Hungary's reaction on camera (camera spy is le Spain) and show it to all the countries.

"oh look Hungary is coming, Prussia hide behind that wall" Spain says from up in a tree.

Prussia hides behind the wall, clears his throat and starts to do his Austria impression: "Hey Hungary I know your there and I just wanted to say I really like you". Prussia says with a smirk on his face.

"REALLY AUSTRIA I LIKE YOU TOO" Hungary says running off to where Prussia is.

"MI AMIGO RUN SHE IS COMING." Spain yells.

"OH SHIT MAN" before Prussia can run Hungary sees it was Prussia and not Austria. Hungary turns into complete rage mode.

"SPAIN RUN WITH THE CAMERA BEFORE SHE GETS YOU" Prussia yells before Hungary knocks him out with a frying pan.

"YOUR NEXT TOMATO BASTARD" She yells running after Spain.

Spain turns around to see the monster that is Hungary and runs faster than an Italian that runs outta pasta. But then Hungary starts to run after him faster than an American that has ran outta hamburgers.(which is super fast)

"OH SHIT I AM DEAD" Spain says.

Then Hungary finally catches up to him and knocks him out with the frying pan. Too bad Spain was just a few feet from his house/safety. Romano comes out side and sees Spain all knocked out on the ground.

"YAY THE BASTARD IS DEAD SOME ON GET THE WINE I AM GONNA PARTY" Romano says. (hate to break it to you Romano but he is just knocked out not dead.)

* * *

"Ohonhonhon I was smart not to come along this time" France says to the bruised Spaniard and Prussian.

"SHUT UP" Prussia says.

* * *

Later that night Prussia is writing in his "awesome" diary.

DAMN IT HUNGARY BEAT ME AGAIN. ._. I WILL HAVE AN EVEN MORE EVIL erm... I MEAN AWESOME PLAN TO GET BACK AT HUNGARY NEXT TIME.

* * *

If any of you have ideas for plans for Prussia or characters Prussia should rid of there "un-awesomeness" please write a review or pm me XD I am sorta starting to get writers block. Thanks for reading.


	6. Adventure 6: A cosplay gone wrong

I haven't updated in a while xD sorry I sorta forgot about the story T^T. Well I am going on vacation soon so I won't be able to update for a while. I will try to update where ever there is Wi-Fi or something.

* * *

Le recap: Prussia tried to get revenge on Hungary and failed really badly. Prussia and Spain ended up getting beat up by Hungary and her frying pan. So Le awesomeness has thought of a more evil...I mean awesome plan to get revenge on Hungary. =.= oh god not again.

* * *

"SPAIN PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP TO GET REVENGE ON HUNGARY" Prussia whines at Spain.

"Amigo, I still have bruises from the last time I attempted to help you." He replies back.

"BUT PLEASE I THINK THIS AWESOME PLAN WILL WORK" Prussia begs.

"NO" Spain says.

"Oh well I thought you wouldn't want pictures like these posted on the internet." Prussia says.

"WHAT PICTURES?" Spain says.

"The ones of you at that Christmas party where you got totally wasted." Prussia says laughing.

"I THOUGHT YOU THREW THOSE OUT" Spain says horrified.

"Nope I kept them for blackmail now do you want to help me" He says.

"Fine" Spain says.

"KESESESESE WELL I HAVE THE PERFECT PLAN."

* * *

"um...so why am I dressed as Hungary and you're dressed up as Russia" Spain says.

"SO WE CAN MAKE BELARUS JELALOUS SO SHE WILL BEAT UP HUNGARY." Prussia says.

"Ok but there is one problem. WE DON'T LOOK LIKE THEM AT ALL." Spain says.

"From a distance we do, France is recording us and he is going to give the video to Belarus." Prussia says. (le narrator is going to move to a very far away land because when Belarus gets mad she destroys everything in her path.)

* * *

"HEY BELARUS I HAVE A VIDEO YOU MIGHT WANNA SEE" France says.

"I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR PORN VIDEOS" Belarus snaps back.

"It has nothing to do with porn it has something to do with Russia and Hungary I took the video from a distance when I saw it." France says.

"LET ME SEE THE VIDEO" Belarus says.

"OK OK JUST DON'T KILL ME" France says handing over the video.

Belarus watches the video. It was a really short clip of what appeared to be Hungary kissing Russia. (or if you and me know Spain kissing Prussia. hahahahaha the writer of this story is so evil :3).

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH. NO ONE KISSES MY BIG BROTHER BUT ME." Belarus says enraged.

"Ok you go do that." France says.

* * *

Spain and Prussia are sitting waiting for Belarus and Hungary to start fighting.

"HEY YOU FRYING PAN BITCH I AM COMING TO KILL YOU." Belarus says running toward Hungary.

"WAIT WHAT." Hungary says dodging a swing from Belarus.

"I SAW THE VIDEO OF YOU AND RUSSIA KISSING. SO NOW YOU DIE" Belarus yells.

"I didn't kiss him show me the video?" Hungary says.

"FINE I GUESS I'LL BE NICE AND LET YOU SEE THE VIDEO BEFORE YOU DIE." Belarus says pissed.

"um...look at the time the video was taken, I was with you so there was no way that could be me and Russia was at an allies meeting so the video is fake." Hungary says.

"WHAT?" Belarus says.

Hungary enlarges the images on the video to see that it is Prussia and Spain. (oh shit there dead XD)

"PRUSSIA, SPAIN I KNOW YOU ARE HIDING SOME WHERE OUT HERE GET YOUR ASSES OUT OR I WILL BEAT YOU UP" Hungary yells.

Prussia and Spain come out of hiding.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WITH YOUR FRYING PAN PRUSSIA FORCED ME TO DO IT" Spain says almost crying.

"Oh I wasn't going to beat you up this time, I was going to post the video on the internet so the whole world could see your bromance." Hungary says smiling. (oh your good girl)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

Later that night Prussia was writing in his awesome diary.

T^T all the countries made fun of me and Spain. that was so un-awesome of Hungary to post that video online. I will get revenge on her one day I swear it.

* * *

I made this chapter kinda long xD but it was so worth it. I am so evil aren't I.


	7. Adventure 7: the open window maniac

I got the idea from watching Spongebob xD and sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been traveling.

* * *

Le Recap: Prussia tried to get revenge on Hungary and failed again and it resulted as him and Spain (poor Spain he didn't deserve it.) getting humiliated infront of the whole world. So Prussia came up with a plan...my god how many more plans are there gonna be.

* * *

"hm...Hungary keeps beating up my awesome ass, so...what should I do...I GOT IT" Prussia says.

"I GOT IT I WILL GET REVENGE ON AUSTRIA...his un-awesomeness is what started it all." (chapter one reference if you didn't get it.)

* * *

Austria is playing his piano as usual when someone breaks into his window. (*facepalms* Prussia...why...)

"PRUSSIA WHY DID YOU DO THAT AND WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT." Austria says looking at Prussia who is wearing a black ski mask and holding a baseball bat.

"I AM NOT THIS AWESOMENESS YOU SPEAK OF I AM THE OPEN WINDOW MANIAC." Prussia says.

"My window wasn't even open." Austria says facepalming.

"WELL NOW IT IS KESESES...ERM I MEAN..." Prussia starts to smash Austria's piano with the baseball bat. (oh shit Prussia you're dead for sure)

Austria's eye starts to twitch and well let's just say it Prussia ended up in the hospital for the next 6-10 weeks...

* * *

Later that year Prussia was writing in his "awesome" diary:

Now that I can use my arms I can update my diary. I CAN'T BELIVE THAT LITTLE PRISSY MUSICIAN BEAT ME UP SO HARD I MEAN JUST LOOK AT HIM HE DOESNT LOOK TOUGH. I will get my revenge...one day

* * *

hehehehee I am evil to Prussia...but he is still my favorite character. well I wonder what the next chaptetr will be about cx


End file.
